Breaking The Ice
by el Cierto
Summary: Chapter II. Ketika takdir mempertemukan dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang dalam sebuah kejadian tak terduga. Bagaimana keduanya akan bereaksi? Byakuya-Rangiku
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING THE ICE**

**.**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**This fict (c) el Cierto**

**.**

_Seringkali kita terlalu termangu saat satu pintu kebahagiaan tertutup di depan kita, hingga tak menyadari bahwasanya pintu kebahagiaan yang lain telah dibukakan…_

**.**

**PART 1**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan-jalan pada malam hari adalah salah satu hal yang disukai Byakuya. Seperti saat ini, ia juga tengah melakukan hal itu. Membiarkan kaki-kakinya yang panjang bergerak dengan teratur menyusuri jalanan yang temaram oleh cahaya bulan separuh.

Biasanya kapten yang juga kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di area Kuchiki Manor yang luas dan dipenuhi pohon-pohon Sakura, namun kali ini entah apa yang menggerakkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari zona agung keluarga Kuchiki tersebut.

Saat ini sang bangsawan yang menawan itu tengah menyusuri pinggiran sungai yang terletak cukup jauh dari area Kuchiki Manor maupun Divisi 6 tempatnya bekerja.

Untungnya pemandangan yang ia dapati di pinggiran sungai tak mengecewakan. Bahkan Byakuya seperti menemukan satu rasa baru. Semacam kebebasan segar yang tak ia dapatkan saat ia berjalan-jalan di taman belakang kediaman keluarganya.

Untuk sejenak, pria dengan kenseikan di rambutnya yang hitam lurus itu berdiri tegak sambil memandangi permukaan sungai yang mengalir tenang. Kejernihannya sedikit memantulkan cahaya bulan sehingga tampak berkilauan. Sementara itu angin yang berhembus lembut menjatuhkan satu-dua daun ke atas permukaannya.

Dengan perlahan Byakuya membentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menarik napas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Begitu ia lakukan sampai beberapa kali hingga ia merasa begitu ringan sementara kedua matanya tetap terpejam rapat.

Sayang sekali sesuatu yang datang mendekat menginterupsi ketenangan yang begitu dinikmati Byakuya. Indra perasanya yang tajam mendadak menangkap adanya reiatsu mendekat.

Kedua pasang mata violetnya terbuka lalu dengan tenang menoleh ke sumber reiatsu yang terasa asing baginya itu dengan waspada.

Beberapa meter darinya, berseberangan dengan sisi di mana ia berdiri, tampak olehnya sesosok _shinigami_ wanita yang kemudian ia kenali sebagai wakil kapten Divisi 10, Rangiku Matsumoto. Wanita itu tampak kacau—yang Byakuya yakini karena dosis sake yang ditenggaknya—dengan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya sementara langkahnya bergerak menuju pinggir sungai.

Menyedihkan! Itulah kesan yang Byakuya berikan pada wanita yang sebenarnya ia akui sangat cantik itu. Ia selalu menyayangkan bawah wanita secantik Rangiku Matsumoto harus menjadi pecandu sake dan berdandan terlalu terbuka. Ia bersyukur tidak harus bekerja sama dengan wanita seperti itu.

Berikutnya karena mendapati bahwa ketenangan sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia dapati di tempat itu, Byakuya memutuskan untuk segera hengkang. Namun tepat di saat ia memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap ber_-shunpo_, sebuah suara benda tercebur ke dalam air membuatnya urung bergerak. Malah kemudian ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap sungai dan mendapati bahwa suara benda yang tercebur ke dalam air tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rangiku Matsumoto sendiri. Wanita itu menggapai-gapai minta tolong. Kondisi mabuk sepertinya telah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemampuan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Byakuya hanya terdiam kaku. Ia biarkan Rangiku megap-megap di dalam air karena ia yakin sebagai seorang wakil kapten, wanita itu pasti bisa menolong dirinya sendiri.

Namun ketika akhirnya tangan Rangiku yang menggapai-gapai itu tak lagi tampak di atas permukaan air, Byakuya harus mengubah keyakinannya. Ia mau tak mau harus turun tangan menyelamatkan wanita itu.

Setelah melepaskan haori dan sal prestisiusnya, Byakuya pun terjun ke dalam sungai dan berenang cepat menuju tempat di mana Rangiku tercebur.

Wanita itu sudah tak sadarkan diri saat Byakuya berhasil meraih tubuhnya yang tenggelam. Dengan satu gerakan kilat, pria itu berhasil membawa tubuh Rangiku ke tepian sungai kemudian meletakkannya ke atas rerumputan di bawah pohon Momiji.

Byakuya menoleh ke arah sekitarnya. Tidak ada reiatsu lain terdeteksi dalam radius 1 km. Malam benar-benar sunyi. Dan ia harus menghadapi seorang wanita yang pingsan karena tenggelam. Byakuya sungguh dilanda kebingungan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Sebagai seorang shinigami yang terlatih sejak kecil, Byakuya tentu tahu cara menolong orang tenggelam. Tetapi, menolong seorang wanita, adalah hal baru baginya. Apalagi wanita itu adalah Rangiku Matsumoto, wanita yang jikapun kebetulan berpapasan selalu ia hindari untuk ia pandang karena penampilannya yang menurutnya vulgar.

Namun Byakuya juga tahu ia tak mungkin membiarkan Rangiku begitu saja. Jadi, setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa detik, Byakuya pun memutuskan untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama, mengeluarkan air dari perut Rangiku.

Dengan agak canggung Byakuya meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut ramping wanita itu. Kapten Divisi 6 itu berusaha keras untuk menahan pandangannya hingga ke sudut-sudut matanya dari pemandangan yang cukup terbuka dari dada Rangiku.

Sekali. Dua kali. Sampai lima kali Byakuya menekan perut Rangiku hingga air sungai yang masuk ke dalam tubuh wanita itu berhasil menyembur keluar.

Setelah yakin bahwa semua air sungai yang masuk telah berhasil ia keluarkan, Byakuya kembali bingung karena Rangiku sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadarkan diri. Malah wajah wanita itu kian pucat dan denyut nadinya kian lemah.

Oh, jika Byakuya harus memilih, ia pasti akan memilih untuk menghadapi ribuan Hollow daripada harus berhadapan dengan seorang Rangiku yang tak sadarkan diri.

_Kalau aku membawanya ke barak penyembuhan Divisi 4, apa yang akan dikatakan Unohana-taich__ō? Bagaimana kalau mereka... Ah! Tapi kalau aku tak membawanya kesana, apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita ini?_

Byakuya kembali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan tidak jelas itu dan membawa Rangiku ke Divisi 4.

Dengan kemampuan _shunpo_-nya yang tak diragukan lagi kehebatannya, dalam sekejap mata Byakuya sudah berada di depan gerbang Divisi 4 dengan Rangiku dalam gendongannya.

Penjaga gerbang yang tentu saja keheranan hanya mampu menatapnya dengan mata lebar tanpa mampu bersuara selain menyapanya dengan hormat. Tentu saja, siapa orangnya yang tidak gentar akan aura dingin seorang Kuchiki Byakuya? Mungkin hanya segelintir orang, dan yang pasti penjaga bawahan seperti mereka tak termasuk di dalamnya.

Saat sampai di dalam, Byakuya disambut oleh Retsu Unohana yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidur. Wanita yang kalem itu tampak terkejut mendapati Byakuya yang basah kuyup dengan Rangiku yang pingsan dalam gendongannya.

"Kuchiki-taichō, saya cukup terkejut ketika merasakan reiatsu Anda mendekat di malam selarut ini. Tapi sungguh tidak disangka ternyata Anda tidak sendirian... dan apa yang terjadi dengan Matsumoto-fukutaichō?" kata Unohana dengan ekspresi kalemnya yang menurut Byakuya terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Saya sedang berjalan dekat sungai dan kemudian mendapati Matsumoto-fukutaichō jatuh ke dalam air."

Unohana mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menuntun Byakuya menuju ruang pengobatan dan menyuruhnya membaringkan Rangiku yang masih tak sadarkan diri ke atas ranjang sakit di dekat jendela.

"Hmm, sebenarnya kondisinya tak akan separah ini jika Anda lebih cepat menolongnya, Kuchiki-taichō," kata Unohana sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Rangiku.

Dahi Byakuya sedikit berkedut demi dipersalahkan seperti itu. Tetapi, tentu saja dia tetap tanpa ekspresi menanggapinya. "Unohana-taichō, karena dia sudah berada dalam rawatan Anda, saya kira saya bisa pergi sekarang."

"Hmm, seharusnya begitu, Kuchiki-taichō," kata Unohana dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas lalu lanjutnya, "Tetapi saya masih memerlukan sedikit bantuan Anda."

"Bantuan?" Byakuya mau tak mau jadi heran. Entah mengapa ia seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

"Benar. Jadi...," Unohana menatap Byakuya penuh arti, membuat Byakuya tambah yakin firasatnya benar, "tolong bantu saya memberikan napas buatan kepada Matsumoto-fukutaichō, ne, Kuchiki-taichō."

Kali ini Byakuya tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dan itu sepertinya membuat Unohana tersenyum. Dan entah hanya pandangan Byakuya saja atau bukan tetapi senyum wanita itu tampak seperti orang puas.

"Ne, kenapa begitu terkejut, Kuchiki-taichō? Bukankah suatu hal yang wajar melakukan tindakan pertolongan kepada sesama shinigami Gotei 13?"

"Kenapa bukan Anda yang melakukannya sendiri, Unohana-taichō?"

"Uhm, masalahnya saya tidak bisa melakukan itu dan ditambah lagi saya sedang flu, Kuchiki-taichō. Jadi, kalau kita ingin Matsumoto-fukutaichō selamat, Anda harus segera melakukannya. Atau ada alasan khusus Anda tak bisa melakukannya? "

Byakuya memalingkan muka. Menyembunyikan kegeramannya. "Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanyanya setenang mungkin.

"Tidak ada. Hanya cara itu yang efektif."

Byakuya memejamkan mata sekejap kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kemudian tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sang kapten Divisi 6 itu mendekat pada Rangiku yang masih terbaring kaku. Setelah memeriksa rongga mulut Rangiku dengan telunjuknya, dia lalu menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menahannya lalu membuka mulut wanita tersebut dan menyalurkan udara ke dalamnya.

Byakuya tidak sempat melihat bahwa Unohana tersenyum dengan tatapan mata misterius saat ia melakukan pertolongan pada Rangiku.

"Saya rasa sudah cukup. Sekarang sebaiknya saya segera pergi, Unohana-taichō," kata Byakuya setelah beberapa kali memberikan napas buatan kepada Rangiku yang sepertinya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman.

Unohana mengangguk. "Oh, silahkan, Kuchiki-taichō. Dan terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Kami tak akan melupakannya."

Byakuya tak mengatakan apapun lagi karena dalam sekejap mata ia sudah raib dari hadapan sang kapten penyembuh.

"Hmm, sepertinya hari ini sangat spesial karena aku bisa menyaksikan pemandangan langka yang begitu indah," Unohana bergumam dengan senyum yang mencurigakan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sayang saat itu sedang tak ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu selain Rangiku yang masih terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam, yang tentu saja tak bisa melihat senyumannya itu.

:::bya+ran:::

"APA?" Rangiku berteriak saking kagetnya, membuat Unohana segera melemparkan _deathglare_-nya yang khas.

Wakil Divisi 10 itu sontak menutup mulutnya dan menunduk minta maaf dengan gemetar. Yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau _deathglare_ Unohana yang selalu tampak tenang itu tak kalah mengerikan dengan tatapan galak Kenpachi kan?

"U-Unohana-taichō, ka-kau tidak serius kan?"

"Hmm, sayang sekali aku serius, Rangiku-chan. Kuchiki-taichōlah orang yang menolongmu, memberikan napas buatan kepadamu tadi malam. Kau tahu, itu seperti adegan dalam film-film romantis di _real world_."

Rangiku _sweatdrop_. Ia sudah tahu kalau kapten cantik di hadapannya itu kadang suka bersikap aneh, tetapi ia tak menyangka kalau ia bakal menjadi korban keanehan wanita kalem itu. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa mendesah.

"Ne? Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak antusias begitu, Rangiku-chan? Bukannya sebuah keberuntungan ditolong sedemikian oleh seorang _Prince of Silence, _'kapten yang _photobook_-nya paling ingin kita rilis' itu?" Unohana berkata dengan nada aneh sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"E-eto... Masalahnya..."

"Ya?"

Rangiku menggeleng. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada kepala Shinigami Women's Association itu. Unohana bukan orang yang tepat. Malah kapten wanita yang sekaligus dokter itu berpotensi untuk menambah masalah baru dalam hidupnya yang sudah cukup kacau itu.

"Baiklah. Tak apa kalau kau tak mau bercerita, Rangiku-chan. Yang penting kau harus menuruti satu pesanku ini."

"Pesan?" Firasat Rangiku mendadak buruk. Ia menatap Unohana dengan mata birunya yang besar.

"Kau... harus berterima kasih kepada Kuchiki-taichō secara langsung."

Rangiku menghela napas. Ia pikir apaan, ternyata...

"Ya ampun, Unohana-taichō. Tentu saja aku akan berterima kasih. Itu aku sudah tahu. Aku pasti akan mengucapkan terima kasih jika aku bertemu dengannya."

"Ne, tidak boleh menunggu sampai 'jika kau bertemu dengannya', Rangiku-chan. Kau harus datang ke Kuchiki Manor atau ke kantornya, membawa sesuatu yang pantas, katakanlah, sake kualitas nomor satu, sebagai wujud terima kasihmu. Ingat, Kuchiki-taichō telah menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Rangiku mendesah frustasi. Dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak-teriak tidak karuan saking sebalnya pada wanita di hadapannya itu. "Apa harus sampai segitunya, ne, Unohana-taichō?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu kan mereka keluarga bangsawan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Dan orang yang tak tahu berterima kasih, akan mereka anggap sebagai orang yang tak punya tata krama. Kau, tentu tidak mau dianggap demikian oleh Kuchiki-taichō bukan?"

"_Tsk! Siapa yang peduli dengan pendapat mereka?_" Umpat Rangiku, tentu saja dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, Rangiku-chan, sekarang kau sudah boleh pergi. Dan ingat kau harus menjalankan pesanku. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau akan melakukannya. Kalau tidak..." Unohana menggantung kalimatnya dan memberi Rangiku tatapan anehnya. Membuat Rangiku mau tak mau mengangguk patuh.

"Hai', wakatta yo, Unohana-taichō. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas pengobatannya," ucap Rangiku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Dengan cepat wanita berambut orange kecoklatan itu melangkah meninggalkan area Divisi 4. Begitu sudah cukup jauh dari daerah kuasa Unohana, Rangiku segera mengumpat-umpat untuk menumpahkan kejengkelannya.

:::bya+ran:::

Malam sejak peristiwa yang tak terduga—menolong Rangiku Matsumoto—itu harus dilalui Byakuya dengan mimpi-mimpi yang sangat mengusik ketenangan alam pikirnya.

Seperti malam ini, sang kepala generasi ke-28 keluarga Kuchiki itu lagi-lagi terjaga dari lelapnya dan mendapati dirinya berkeringat dingin.

Byakuya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan mengatur pernapasannya sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya.

Sayang sekali, lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Bayangan-bayangan dalam mimpinya justru begitu nyata tiap ia memejamkan mata. Bagaimana saat tubuhnya bersinggungan langsung dengan tubuh Rangiku saat ia meraih tubuh wanita itu di dalam air. Lalu bagaimana ia menggendong wanita itu dan yang paling parah adalah saat ia menyentuh bibir wanita itu saat memberikannya napas buatan. Tubuh itu... bibir itu...

Byakuya buru-buru membuka matanya dan menyapukan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh meneruskan bayangan-bayangan tentang wanita itu. Ini tidak benar. Ia harus menghentikannya karena ia adalah seorang Kuchiki yang selalu menjaga kehormatannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

_Aku tidak boleh mengingat pernah menolong wanita itu. Dan sebaiknya aku menghindar sedapat mungkin dari kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengannya. Ya, harus._

Dengan begitu Byakuya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas futon di belakangnya. Berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Rangiku Matsumoto.

Sayang, harapan Byakuya sepertinya hanya akan terwujud sepanjang sisa malam itu karena keesokan harinya, yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya.

:::bya+ran:::

"Kuchiki-taichō, Matsumoto-fukutaichō ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ucap salah seorang pelayan sore itu ketika Byakuya tengah menulis di beranda belakang.

"Hnn, suruh dia menunggu di ruang depan!" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tulisannya, Byakuya menjawab datar. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu mengacuhkan ucapan bawahannya tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Byakuya telah sampai di ruang depan dan mendapati siapa tamunya. Sekilas ia sempat terkejut meski kemudian ia memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichō?"

"Hai'. Konbanwa ne, Kuchiki-taichō." Rangiku Matsumoto berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Byakuya lalu duduk sedikit jauh dari posisi Rangiku. Beruntung ruang depan tempat ia menerima tamu itu merupakan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. "Ada kepentingan apa sampai kau datang kemari, Matsumoto-fukutaichō?"

Rangiku memutar bola mata birunya yang indah. Benar-benar, pria di hadapannya ini kaku sekali. Kalau bukan Unohana yang memberitahunya bahwa orang di hadapannya itulah yang menolongnya, dia pasti tidak akan percaya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa berkata-kata dengan bahasa yang lebih baik untuk berhadapan dengan Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hmm, sebenarnya kedatangank saya kesini untuk urusan yang sedikit pribadi, Kuchiki-taichō."

"?"

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan yang Anda berikan padaku malam itu. Dan ini sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih saya," Rangiku meletakkan bungkusan berwarna hitam putih. "Saya tahu ini tak sebanding dengan pertolongan yang telah Anda berikan, Kuchiki-taichō. Tapi, semoga Anda berkenan untuk menerimanya."

Byakuya menatap kosong pada bungkusan yang diletakkan Rangiku di atas meja di hadapannya. "Apa ini?"

"Sake. Kualitas No.1. Saya sudah mencoba memikirkan benda apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Kuchiki-taichō. Dan tak ada yang melintas di pikiran saya kecuali sake ini."

_Tentu saja. Memang apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh seorang pecandu sake sepertimu, Matsumoto?_ Byakuya berkata sinis dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak pernah merasa sudah menolongmu, Matsumoto-fukutaichō. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa meminum sembarang sake. Jadi sebaiknya, kau bawa pergi benda ini."

Perempatan kasat mata sontak timbul di dahi Rangiku demi didengarnya kata-kata arogan Kuchiki di hadapannya itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal, geram. Padahal ia sudah baik-baik datang dan bahkan hampir menghabiskan sepertiga dari isi tabungannya hanya untuk membeli sake itu.

"Hh, sebenarnya saya juga tak tahu kau menolongku atau tidak. Tetapi Unohana-taichō yang mengatakan demikian, jadi kupikir itu benar. Dan asal Anda tahu, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichō, sake ini bukan sake sembarangan meski mungkin bukan sake yang sesuai selera Anda yang _high class _itu. Sake ini berharga sepertiga dari tabunganku, Anda tahu! Permisi!" Selesai berkata demikian Rangiku membalik tubuhnya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan yang lengang itu dengan gerakan kilat.

"Tunggu!" ucap Byakuya menahan langkah Rangiku yang sudah sampai ambang pintu.

"Apa lagi?" Rangiku bertanya gusar, tak lagi menampilkan rasa segan pada sang bangsawan.

"Sebaiknya kau tak datang lagi ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki, apalagi dengan gaya berpakaianmu yang seperti itu, Matsumoto-fukutaichō."

Gigi Rangiku jadi bergemeletuk demi didengarnya ucapan merendahkan kapten Divisi 6 itu. Tanpa merasa perlu untuk berbahasa dengan baik lagi, Rangiku pun berkata, "Tch! Jangan kau pikir aku senang masuk ke dalam rumah orang-orang sok seperti kalian, Kuchiki!"

Selesai berkata demikian wakil kapten Divisi 10 itu segera melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Byakuya hanya diam menatap kepergian Rangiku sebelum kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada bungkusan di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya sulit terbaca ketika perlahan tangannya bergerak membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya. Matanya sedikit melebar demi dilihatnya merek sake yang tertera di atas guci sake tersebut. Salah satu merk sake ternama yang dulu pernah ia minum bersama mendiang kakeknya. Sake kelas atas yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkannya karena penjualannya yang terbatas dan harganya yang seratus kali lebih mahal dari sake biasa.

Dengan pelan Byakuya kembali membungkus sake tersebut seperti semula. Kemudian dia memanggil pelayannya dan menyuruhnya menyimpan sake tersebut.

Byakuya sedikit merasa bersalah atas kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan kepada Rangiku. Merasa ia telah berlaku tidak sopan menyikapi niat baik wanita itu.

_Sepertinya aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Bagaimanapun, aku harus meminta maaf atas kata-kataku tadi_.

::: bya+ran :::

"Kuso! Kuso kau Byakuso! Kuso!" umpat Rangiku sambil menendang batu-batu di sekitarnya hingga batu-batu itu melenting dan akhirnya tertarik gaya gravitasi, jatuh ke dalam sungai di hadapannya.

"Ehm! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa semarah itu, Matsumoto-fukutaichō." Byakuya tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Rangiku.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Rangiku dengan sengit.

"Aku hanya mendengar namaku telah diucapkan dengan tidak benar, jadi aku kemari untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengucapkannya. Tidak menyangka itu kau, Matsumoto-fukutaichō."

"Ohya? Terus kau mau apa?"

"Hnn, hanya ingin mengatakan agar lain kali kau tidak memanggil namaku dengan tidak benar."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada Yamamoto-sotaichō dengan tuduhan pelecehan nama, mungkin."

"Tsk! Menggelikan! Laporkan saja, dan aku akan ganti melaporkan bahwa kau telah menghina harga diriku."

"Oh? Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Kau sendiri, punya bukti menuduhku begitu eh?"

"Aku tak perlu bukti karena kata-kata seorang Kuchiki selalu akan dipercaya."

Rangiku mendecih. Tangannya mengepal geram. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu kesal pada seorang pria tampan. Dan itu membuatnya lupa siapa yang tengah dihadapinya saat itu. Dengan marah dia melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah Byakuya, namun karena terlalu emosi dia malah jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terpeleset jatuh ke dalam sungai andai saja Byakuya tak segera menangkap tangannya, menyentaknya sehingga tubuhnya beradu keras dengan tubuh pria itu. Membuat posisi mereka menjadi seperti orang yang saling berpelukan. Dengan dia yang mencengkram kedua lengan Byakuya dan tangan pria itu yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

DEG!

Rangiku terkesiap. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti di wajahnya. Panas.

Dan entah kenapa Byakuya juga tak segera melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Rangiku. Bayangan-bayangan yang beberapa malam mengusik tidurnya kini kembali muncul di pelupuk matanya bagai putaran film yang terus di-_replay_. Namun untungnya dia segera bisa menguasai dirinya tepat ketika wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah wanita di pelukannya itu.

Dengan pelan Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya. Rangiku segera memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichō, aku ingin minta maaf soal kata-kataku tadi. Dan terima kasih untuk sakenya."

Rangiku menoleh. Ekspresinya sudah lebih wajar. "Hmm, syukurlah kalau kau menyadari kesalahanmu, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichō."

"Aa, boleh aku tahu darimana kau mendapat sake itu, Matsumoto-fukutaichō?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa kau pikir aku mendapatkan sake itu dengan cara yang tidak benar?"

Byakuya menggeleng. "Kau terlalu emosional, Matsumoto-fukutaichō. Aku hanya ingin tahu karena sake itu adalah sake yang cukup langka dan salah satu favorit kakekku."

"Tentu saja aku membelinya di toko penjual sake. Memang dimana lagi aku mendapatkannya."

"Tetapi yang aku tahu, sake itu dijual secara terbatas, tidak sembarang toko menjualnya, Matsumoto-fukutaichō."

"Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Selama ini aku tak pernah membeli sake yang kuminum sendiri. Teman-temanku yang membelikannya untukku. Tapi saat membeli sake untukmu itu, aku bilang pada penjualnya bahwa aku ingin sake dengan kualitas terbaik, yang pantas untuk keluarga Kuchiki. Dan dia memberiku sake itu. Apa kau puas?"

Byakuya mengangguk. "Soo ka. Terima kasih kalau begitu, Matsumoto-fukutaichō." Selesai berkata demikian Byakuya pun ber-shunpo dan segera hilang dari pandangan Rangiku.

Kemudian wakil kapten Divisi 10 itu menghela napas panjang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aaa... tabunganku... Kuso!"

:::bya+ran:::

—**bersambung—**

**.**

**.**

**Kata-kata yang saya ****peroleh dari catatan seorang teman di masa dulu**

**Saya **_**re-publish**_** lagi dengan perbaikan pada kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada...^^**

**Okay minna, would you like leave some trace? Review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**BREAKING THE ICE**

**.**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**This fict (c) el Cierto**

**.**

_Dan, (mungkin) setiap orang memiliki topeng, yang hanya ia lepas dalam dunianya sendiri..._

**.**

**PART 2**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah begitu larut ketika Byakuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan menulisnya. Setelah membersihkan wajah, tangan dan kakinya, sang kapten Divisi 6 itu pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata tidurnya yang berwarna hitam.

Sesaat sebelum dia menutup lemari, sepasang matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah foto kecil berbingkai hitam. Foto Hisana, mendiang istrinya yang sudah lama tiada.

Perlahan tangan Byakuya terulur meraih foto itu kemudian dibelainya permukaan foto tersebut dengan jemarinya yang panjang-panjang. Sebuah senyum tipis yang sedih terkembang di bibir pria yang terkenal akan _image emotionless_-nya itu.

"Hisana..." Suara Byakuya terdengar sangat lirih, bagai desau angin paling lembut yang tak akan terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama memandangi foto wanita yang paling disayanginya itu, Byakuya pun mengembalikan foto tersebut ke tempatnya semula lalu menutup lemari dan beranjak menuju futonnya yang sudah terbentang.

"Hanya akan ada Hisana saja," gumam Byakuya sembari memejamkan matanya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia pun jatuh dalam lelap.

Di luar angin menderu melintasi atap-atap rumah, menggoyang-goyangkan pepohonan dan mengiringi satwa malam menyanyikan lagu mereka.

::::::

Sore yang cerah dengan udara yang hangat khas musim gugur. Waktu yang kemudian dimanfaatkan oleh Shinigami Woman Association (SWA) untuk melakukan pertemuan rutinnya di markas besar mereka yang letaknya tersembunyi di salah satu bagian Kuchiki Manor yang sangat luas itu.

Semua anggota telah berkumpul juga dengan sang Pengawas Ketua dan Wakil Ketua yaitu Retsu Unohana dan Nanao Ise. Sayang, sang ketua kecil, Yachiru Kusajishi, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan setelah satu jam berlalu, yang diisi dengan kegiatan merundingkan rencana mereka untuk mengumpulkan dana berhubung kas yang sudah menipis, Yachiru masih belum juga muncul. Sungguh profil ketua yang tidak bertanggung jawab, bukan? Kalau saja bukan karena figur super seram Kenpachi, pasti anak kecil itu sudah lama lengser dari jabatannya sebagai ketua.

"Haaah, kemana ini Yachiru-chan? Anak itu suka sekali merusak agenda yang telah ditetapkan!" geram Nanao sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aah, mungkin dia masih belum puas bermain sekuter keliling istana ini. Seperti dulu itu, ingat kan?" sahut Rangiku santai sambil mengikir kukunya. Dari semua yang hadir memang hanya dia, Rukia dan Yoruichi saja yang tampak paling asyik dan santai. Rukia tampak asyik menggambar aneka chappy-nya yang terkenal (?) sementara Yoruichi asyik menikmati minumannya yang entah bagaimana bisa tidak habis-habis padahal sejak awal dia sudah meminumnya.

Sementara itu, Unohana yang merupakan pemimpin hanya diam tenang duduk menghadap mejanya sambil membaca buku medis. Begitu pun dengan kedua bawahannya, Isane Kotetsu dan Kiyone. Mereka serius sekali.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya mencarinya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa rapat akan segera dimulai," kata Nemu sambil berdiri.

"Ya, ide yang bagus Nemu," ucap Kiyone.

Lalu Nemu pun segera menghilang dari tempat itu untuk mencari Yachiru.

Tak berapa setelah Nemu pergi, pintu rahasia terbuka dan muncullah Yachiru dengan keriangan ekstranya diikuti Nemu di belakangnya.

"Hallo semuanya. Jadi kita akan rapat apa nih?" ucap Yachiru sambil nyengir, salah satu tangannya memegang permen loly bundar yang besar. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun telah membuat orang lain menunggunya. Gadis kecil berambut _pink_ itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Nanao yang menatapnya dengan jutek.

"Ketua, kita akan rapat tentang pengumpulan dana untuk menambal saldo kas kita yang sudah hampir habis," jawab Nanao sambil membuka buku kas klub.

Yachiru menjilat permennya sekilas sambil mengamati buku kas yang disodorkan Nanao. "Umm, kok cepet sekali udah habis sih? Padahal bulan lalu kita kan dapat banyak uang dari hasil penjualan Photobook Hitsugaya-taichō ne?"

Nanao memutar mata. "Hssh, memang siapa yang menghabiskan uang kas untuk membeli permen dan mainan itu ya?"

Yachiru menjilat permennya lagi lalu nyengir lebar. "Oh... ehehe... Kalo begitu kita kudu cepat ngeluncurin Captain Photobook lagi. Itu kan yang paling cepet ngasilin uang. Yay!"

"Hampir semua taichō sudah kita terbitkan _photobook_-nya, Yachiru-chan. Tinggal Kuchiki- taichō saja, karena Unohana- taichō dan Sui Fong- taichō kan anggota klub ini jadi tidak bisa diterbitkan _photobook_-nya," Nemu berkata.

Yachiru manggut-manggut. "Oke. Jadi tinggal Bya-kun aja ya yang belum bisa diterbitin _photobook_-nya. Gampang deh kalo gitu."

Isane dan Nemu sedikit membelalak. Gampang katanya? Bukankah usaha terakhir mereka untuk mencoba mengambil gambar Byakuya malah harus berhadapan dengan para pengawal Kuchiki Manor yang kemudian merampas kamera mereka?

"Ano... Ketua, tapi kita kan selalu kesulitan untuk menerbitkan _photobook_ edisi Kuchiki-taichō. Terakhir kita tertangkap pengawal mereka kan? Jadi, kenapa kau bilang gampang? Atau Ketua sendiri yang akan mengambil gambar beliau?" Isane mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Yey! Apa gunanya jadi Ketua kalo aku harus turun tangan sendiri, ne Isa-chan?"

Isane menelan ludah. "L-lalu Anda akan menugaskan siapa, Ketua?"

Yachiru tersenyum, dijilatnya lagi permen lolynya yang sudah belepotan liur itu. Matanya yang bulat besar kemudian mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Semua yang di situ (kecuali Unohana) berdoa dalam hati masing-masing agar tidak mendapat tugas sulit tersebut.

"Tadaaa... Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menugaskan..." Yachiru menatap Rangiku yang duduk di seberangnya penuh arti.

Rangiku yang asyik memoles kukunya tidak menyadari tatapan mencurigakan itu sampai suara kecil Yachiru yang melengking menyebutkan namanya, membuat alat pemoles kukunya terjatuh begitu saja. "Yay! Ran-chan!"

Rangiku membelalak saking terkejutnya, kemudian diapun berkata, "Yachiru-chan, kenapa aku? Aku kan sudah sukses menjalankan tugasku mengambil gambar Hitsugaya-taichō."

"Ehehe... apa boleh buat Ran-chan. Hanya kau yang kuyakin bisa untuk tugas ini. Oke? Kau pasti bisa ngambil gambar Bya-kun deh! Yosh!"

"T-tapi Yachiru-chan—"

"Yachiru-chan benar, Rangiku-chan. Kau bisa mengambil gambar-gambar bagus Hitsugaya-taichō tanpa ketahuan. Jadi, pasti tak akan ada masalah untuk mengambil gambar Kuchiki- taichō ne." Unohana berkata dengan senyumnya yang biasa, lembut tapi bisa membuat orang tutup mulut.

Sementara itu ekspresi Rangiku seperti orang ketiban tangga saja. Tentu saja, ia kan tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Byakuya sejak peristiwa itu.

"Baiklah. Jadi sudah diputuskan, kita akan menerbitkan Kuchiki-taichō Photobook dengan Rangiku-chan yang akan ditugaskan untuk mengambil gambarnya. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Unohana mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya.

Semua, kecuali Rangiku, menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka semua tampak lega karena tidak terpilih untuk tugas sulit itu.

"Tunggu, Unohana-taichō, partner saya siapa?"

Unohana tak langsung menjawab melainkan menoleh pada si kecil Yachiru. "Yachiru-chan, kau belum menunjuk siapa yang akan jadi partner Rangiku-chan."

Yachiru tertawa kecil. "Hehe, tidak ada _partner_ untuk Ran-chan, Re-chan. Karna sendiri lebih baik untuk tugas sembunyi-sembunyi begitu."

Unohana mengangguk-angguk setuju sementara Rangiku siap protes.

"Nah, Rangiku-chan, kau dengar sendiri kan? Kali ini kau harus bertugas sendiri. Oke, jadi mulai besok kau sudah bisa berusaha untuk mendapatkan gambar Kuchiki-taichō. _Deadline_-nya sendiri adalah 5 hari setelah hari ini. Oke. Rapat selesai," putus Unohana, tidak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Rangiku protes.

"Hai'," jawab semua anggota serempak, kecuali Rangiku yang mendadak lemas. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot memungut alat pemoles kukunya yang menggelinding jatuh.

"Ne, Rangiku-san, jangan sedih begitu. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Rukia ketika semua anggota SWA sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Rangiku menoleh pada adik Byakuya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Benarkah, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

Rangiku pun tersenyum lebar. "Oh, terima kasih sekali, Rukia. Aku tahu kau ini sangat baik hati."

Rukia tersenyum penuh arti dan disodorkannya setumpuk kertas yang ternyata sketsa gambarannya yang 'unik' itu.

Rangiku menerima tumpukan gambar-gambar aneh itu dengan ekspresi heran.

"Dari tadi aku sibuk menggambar denah Kuchiki-manor. Hehe, dan itulah hasilnya, Rangiku-san. Jadi itu tadi bantuan yang kumaksud. Dengan panduan gambar itu, kau akan bisa mengambil gambar Nii-sama dengan lebih mudah."

"?" Rangiku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

::::::

"Matsumoto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kukatakan bukan, minggu ini semua laporanmu harus sudah selesai!"kata Hitsugaya dengan nada geram pada sang _fukutaichō_ yang seperti biasa, hanya berbaring malas-malasan. Kali ini wakil kapten cantik itu sedang tengkurap sambil membuka-buka majalah sambil memakan dango.

"Aa, Taichō... Aku tahu kok. Tenang saja," jawab Rangiku dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa ia berikan pada Hitsugaya jika kaptennya itu memerintahnya untuk cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hitsugaya hanya menggemeretukkan gigi. "Tenang katamu? Kau tahu ini sudah hari apa?"

Rangiku menghentikan keasyikannya memeloti gambar-gambar dalam majalan di tangannya, lalu memasang ekspresi berpikirnya yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. "Umm, hari Rabu ya?"

"Hh! Ini sudah Jumat! JUMAT!"

"Ehh? Benarkah begitu, Taichō? Padahal aku yakin sekali ini masih Rabu lho."

"Urusai! Kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu dengan benar. Jangan harap kau akan dapat libur kalau kau tak menyelesaikannya!"

"Aaa, Taichō... Kau sama sekali tidak asyik deh."

"..." Hitsugaya tak menjawab. Kapten berpostur mungil itu lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan sisa _paper work_-nya daripada terus meladeni sang wakil yang sangat sulit diatur.

"Eh, eh, Taichō..." Rangiku memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat tak ada suara sang kapten terdengar.

"..." Hitsugaya tak mau repot-repot menyahut.

Meskipun tak ada sahutan, Rangiku tahu kaptennya itu mendengarkan, jadi dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Taichō, kau tahu, aku dapat tugas yang cukup besar dan _deadline_-nya tinggal tiga hari lagi."

"..." Hitsugaya masih enggan menyahut. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan urusan sang wakil kecuali itu ada hubungannya dengan tugas mereka sebagai Shinigami.

"Taichō..." rengek Rangiku karena terus diabaikan.

"Diamlah, Matsumoto! Kau ini sangat berisik sekali sih!" akhirnya Hitsugaya buka mulut lagi.

"Lha, itu karena Taichō diam saja. Padahal kan aku lagi curhat sama Taichō."

"Hsssh! Kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu dengan benar. Itu yang kuminta kau lakukan saat ini!"

"Hhh... aku tidak bisa bekerja sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugas dari SWA kali ini, Taichō."

"Aku tak perduli! Kau selesaikan tugasmu atau akan kubuat Hyorinmaru menahanmu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini sampai hari Minggu selesai!"

"Aaa, Taichō, kau tega sekali..." Rangiku mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya dengan sangat malas, dia pun beranjak menuju mejanya untuk mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sudah ia tunda selama seminggu lebih.

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil saat diliriknya sang wakil yang sangat pemalas itu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Memang apa tugas yang dibebankan SWA kepadamu, Matsumoto?"

"Jadi, Taichō mau membantuku?" Rangiku segera tampak girang.

"Haish! Aku tidak bilang begitu. Jadi tugas apa itu?"

"Uhhh... begitu ya? Aa, itu tugas mengambil gambar-gambar dari Kuchiki-taichō. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal tahun SWA merencanakannya tapi selalu kesulitan."

"Kalau itu, aku tak akan bisa dan tak akan mau ikut campur. Aku masih marah padamu yang dengan seenaknya mengambil gambarku, Matsumoto!"

"Ah! Taichō! Tapi kan gara-gara gambar-gambar yang itu pula Taichō jadi makin terkenal."

"Urusai! Aku tak pernah ingin terkenal hanya karena gambar-gambar bodoh seperti itu!"

"Ah, Taichō! Kau ini terlalu serius. Aku tahu kok sebenarnya kau senang sekali jadi terkenal. Mengaku saja Taichō."

"Urusai! Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, Matsumoto!"

Rangiku hanya nyengir lebar. Ia memang paling suka menggoda kapten kecilnya itu. meskipun begitu ia sangat menghormati Hitsugaya sebagai seorang atasan dan dia bangga bekerja di bawah komando Hitsugaya. Selain itu, Hitsugaya adalah orang yang paling disayanginya setelah Gin.

Gin Ichimaru.

Mengingat nama itu, cengiran di wajah Rangiku pun seketika lenyap. Ia buru-buru meneruskan pekerjaannya. Meski waktu sudah lama berlalu, kematian Gin tetap saja menjadi duka yang mendalam yang membuat hatinya sangat perih.

::::::

Malam itu, Rangiku bersiap-siap untuk mulai menjalankan tugasnya mengambil gambar Byakuya. Dengan berbekal gambar-gambar Kuchiki Manor buatan Rukia—yang sebenarnya tak banyak membantu—Rangiku melesat menuju Kuchiki Manor.

Sedapat mungkin Rangiku mengusahakan agar reiatsu-nya tidak terdeteksi. Jadi dengan sangat halus dia menjaga gerakannya agar tidak menggunakan reiatsu yang berlebih.

Tak berapa lama kemudian wakil kapten Divisi 6 itu telah sampai di depan gerbang Kuchiki Manor. Adapun Rangiku memutuskan untuk menyusup area rumah besar itu lewat pintu belakang, yang relatif lebih dekat dengan sungai. Tempat dimana kemungkinan besar Byakuya tengah menikmati acara malamnya sendirian.

Sinar bulan yang kali ini penuh memberi keuntungan sendiri untuk Rangiku meskipun dengan demikian dia juga harus ekstra hati-hati. Karena kalau tidak, nasibnya akan sama saja seperti Isane dan Nemu yang tertangkap oleh pasukan pengawal keluarga Kuchiki.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Rangiku sengaja memilih waktu malam karena menurutnya penjagaan di waktu malam tak seketat pada siang hari. Dan pikirnya pula, Byakuya cenderung berada di luar ruangan saat malam hari, menilik kesukaannya menikmati suasana malam. Apalagi saat itu bulan purnama, jadi Rangiku yakin dia akan bisa mengambil gambar yang bagus dari Byakuya. Selain itu, ia juga berencana mengambil gambar Byakuya di pagi hari, saat biasanya Rokubantai Taichō itu berlatih sendirian di halaman belakang. Ia tahu hal ini dari Renji yang sekali waktu pernah menceritakan bagaimana kaptennya berlatih setiap pagi.

Setelah berhasil memasuki area halaman belakang Kuchiki Manor, Rangiku semakin hati-hati dalam menekan reiatsunya sendiri agar jangan sampai terdeteksi oleh siapapun. Apalagi ia tahu benar, Byakuya seorang yang pengindraannya luar biasa tajam.

Angin berhembus semilir tapi cukup membuat dingin saat menyentuh kulit. Bagaimanapun saat itu memang sudah sangat malam. Dan angin malam memang selalu terasa dingin bukan?

Rangiku terus mengendap-endap dari pohon ke pohon yang ada di sekitar sungai kecil yang mengalir di area milik keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Rangiku saat dilihatnya sosok tinggi Byakuya berdiri tegap di pinggir sungai kecil yang terletak di depannya. Dia pun segera mencari tempat bersembunyi yang tepat untuk mengambil gambar.

Rangiku pun menunggu dengan sabar untuk mendapatkan pose yang bagus dari Byakuya. Untunglah ia berada di posisi yang tepat sehingga bisa cukup jelas melihat Byakuya dan ekspresinya.

Tetapi setelah beberapa lama menunggu dan Byakuya masih saja tidak merubah sedikitpun posenya, Rangiku jadi hilang sabar juga. Dia heran bagaimana seorang makhluk hidup bisa begitu diam, nyaris tak bergerak dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

Byakuya memang masih tetap berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, sementara pandangannya tertuju kepada permukaan air sungai kecil di hadapannya, dimana beberapa koi sesekali meloncat ke atas permukaan air yang tenang.

Akhirnya daripada tak mengambil gambar apapun, Rangiku pun mengambil gambar Byakuya berdiri kaku bagai patung itu beberapa kali. Kemudian dia diam menunggu lagi dalam persembunyiannya sambil berharap Byakuya akan bergerak dan mengubah posisinya.

Satu dua daun terjatuh untuk kemudian jatuh ke atas permukaan air yang memantulkan cahaya bulan saat angin kembali berhembus dengan lembutnya. Saat itulah Rangiku terpana karena Byakuya tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Bukan.

Bukan karena wajah yang rupawan itu semakin menawan dengan senyumnya, tetapi senyuman itu sendirilah yang membuat Rangiku yang sudah siap membidik dengan kameranya menjadi terpana diam.

Senyuman itu... terasa begitu familiar.

Yah. Rangiku tahu benar tipikal senyum seperti itu.

Senyuman yang tidak merefleksikan kebahagiaan. Senyuman yang merefleksikan sebuah kehilangan besar. Senyuman yang sama dengan milik Rangiku setiap dia teringat akan kenangannya dengan Gin.

Dan Rangiku tentu saja tahu mengapa Byakuya memiliki senyuman seperti itu. Pasti pria itu tengah mengenang mendiang istri yang begitu dicintainya. Hisana.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Rangiku kembali bergerak, mengangkat kamera dan membidik ekspresi Byakuya itu dalam satu kilasan. Setelahnya wanita itu kembali mengalungkan tali kamera tersebut di lehernya dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja.

Perlahan Juubantai Fukutaichō itu pun berdiri dari posisinya yang semula berlutut. Mata birunya kemudian mendongak ke langit di mana sang dewi malam telah mulai bergeser ke ufuk barat.

Rangiku tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya cukup segini dulu." Kemudian wanita itu pun ber-shunpo, meninggalkan area luas milik keluarga Kuchiki di belakangnya.

::::::

—**bersambung—**

**Sorry for typo(s), gaje-ness, abal-ness, etc. :D**

**My biggest thanks to whom has read and reviewed this story. Thank you so much.**

**I know that this FBI is not as lively as FNI, so i'm not expecting many reviews as i get in FNI. That's make me quite glad when i found you leave some review. However, i hope i keep myself to write in this FBI as I do in FNI. ^_^**

**And, this story will be a bit slow. Maybe.**

**.**

**Okay minna, now, would you like leave some trace? **

**Review?^^**


End file.
